femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Margo Hayward (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.)
Margo Hayward (Pamela Curran) is an antagonist in the 1966 episode "The Sort of Do-It-Yourself Dreadful Affair" for the TV series "The Man from U.N.C.L.E.". Napoleon Solo (Robert Vaughn) discovers that a THRUSH front company is seeking a $1 billion loan. He poses as a Swiss banker and meets with THRUSH representatives Margo Hayward and Mr. Lash (Barry Atwater) to negotiate the loan. They take him on a tour of their facility, where Mr. Lash explains why they need the money. They are building thousands of super-strong female cyborgs to be used for slave labor. He produces a version of A-77 (Willie Koopman) and demonstrates her superhuman abilities by ordering her to drink a glass of caustic acid. A-77 was originally a girl named Murial and turns out was a roommate of a model named Andy (Jeannine Riley) who recognizes her alter ego. Lash and Margo introduce Napoleon to their bumbling in-house scientist Dr. Pertwee (Woodrow Parfrey), who is wholly unaware that THRUSH plans to use his invention to build an army to take over the world. Throughout this episode, Dr. Pertwee is depicted as misguided but well-intentioned, but… well, while he insists Muriel was dead when she was brought to his clinic, he did hack apart her corpse to use her genetic material to build a slave army. While touring the THRUSH facility, Napoleon contacts Illya Kuryakin (David McCallum), who is now locked with Andy in a prison cell somewhere in the building. Napoleon sets about seducing Margo, which turns out to be not especially difficult. He purrs a few lines about her “keen sharp mind in a soft, voluptuous body”, and she melts in his arms. Margo responds, “I thought bankers only dealt with one kind of figure”. Margo and Napoleon head off to a private room for some champagne and hanky-panky. While putting the moves on Margo, Napoleon secretly sends a signal to headquarters to enable them to track his location. He does this by leaving his communicator open, which means Mr. Waverly and the cute female agent Miss Townsend (Sharyn Hillyer) manning the communications console, whom Napoleon has been having a relationship on the side, have to sit and listen to him getting it on with Margo. Napoleon’s pre-coital small talk involves quoting Shakespeare (“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways”), while back at headquarters, the hapless female communications agent quietly seethes: “He used that same miserable line on me!” Napoleon’s shenanigans are interrupted by the arrival of Illya, Andy, and Dr. Pertwee, with Mr. Lash and a squad of THRUSH goons in hot pursuit. In the resulting battle, Napoleon hides behind Margo and lets her die in the burage of bullets. Trivia *Pamela Curran appeared as Princess Fatima in the 1965 episode "My Hero?", for the TV series "I Dream Of Jeannie". *Pamela Curran appeared as Inga Bergstrom in the 1967 episode "The Smorgasbord Affair" for the TV series "The Man from U.N.C.L.E.". Gallery screenshot_2174.jpg screenshot_2176.jpg screenshot_2177.jpg screenshot_2178.jpg screenshot_2179.jpg screenshot_2181.jpg 35400900423_38db4cbf92_o.jpg 36038064622_8fe721540d_o.jpg screenshot_2180.jpg 35400900493_e36e82b70d_o.jpg screenshot_2182.jpg 35400900623_dc3d8310a7_o.jpg screenshot-www-1.amazon.com 2017-01-01 17-11-00.jpeg screenshot-www-1.amazon.com 2017-01-01 17-18-27.jpeg screenshot_2183.jpg screenshot_2184.jpg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Spy Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Accidental Demise Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Killed By Ally